


An average night

by zephalien



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: whats a titleits short its sweetthey kissim gaywhat more does anyone even want from me
Relationships: Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	An average night

Hardy wakes up because there's a warm gentle sensation on his face. It's nice, probably the nicest thing he's ever woken up to but the moment he stirs its gone.

He makes a sad dissapointed noise at the loss and scrunches his face up, shooting a hand out in front of him in a sleepy effort to bring back the warmth.

"Ow. Shit." Paul's voice says and that makes Hardy's eyes snap open. He shoots upright in sudden realisation that he and Paul fell asleep together. Additionally, he just hit his boyfriend in the face. 

"Did I hit you??" Hardy asks, alarmed despite knowing for certain he definitely did.

"A bit." Paul grimaces holding his nose. "My fault, really."

"Not your fault I woke up flinging my arms around like mad." Hardy says miserably taking Paul's face in careful hands to inspect his injuries.

"I'm not hurt." Paul says but he allows Hardy to draw careful fingers across his cheeks and nose anyway. It's a lovely bit of attention even if his nose was still throbbing a bit. "It is my fault. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't ..." Hardy trails off as he remembers what had caused him to awaken and realizes it must have been Paul touching him. His hands still as he blushes, embarrassed.

Paul sees the realization and seems to be suffering his own fit of embarrassment. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I wasn't trying to be weird or anything. I just..."

His face is scrunches up in an awkward grimace and it makes Hardy feel something pool in his belly. He allows his hands to trail down Paul's neck and settle rubbing his thumb in a circle over the man's cheek.

"Are you alright?" Hardy feels compelled to ask.

"I'm.. a-alright." Paul stutters with closed eyes. He looks like he is malfunctioning and Hardy feels pleased that his touch is doing that to Paul. "Just bad night and you- uh heh. You looked sweet lying there and all. Didn't really think it, uh, through."

Hardy kisses him lazily because he can. "I liked it." He tells him, because its dark, and warm here with Paul so close, and because he did. 

This confession makes Paul blink his eyes open and look at Hardy properly, ducking his head with a renewed blush. "Still.. bit odd. Touching your face while youre asleep."

"I'm awake now." Hardy says plainly and presses another kiss to his mouth.

Paul grimaces as Hardy pulls away. "Yeah sorry."

"'M not." Hardy says and cuts off further protests by reeling Paul in to kiss him more deeply.

Paul lets Hardy distract him this way for a long while. Them pressing slow lazy kisses into one another's mouths for ages. 

When they settle, Hardy curls up against Paul resting his head against Paul's collar. Paul has one arm around him and the other is resting on his stomach. Hardy tugs on it and in gesture that was much too clingy to ever attempt during the day, he presses Paul's hand against his own cheek.  
Paul goes back to the motion he must have been doing before Hardy had awoken, stroking gently across his cheek with his knuckles. Its a soft loving gesture and the sensation makes Hardy warm all over.

He presses a kiss to the skin available where Paul's sleep shirt ends. He means to talk more, but sleep takes him easily in his contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> in the morning Hardy will pretend be isn't really this cuddly.  
> he will be lying.


End file.
